


Noble Intentions

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Arthur a de très mauvaises nouvelles à annoncer à Merlin. Il a besoin de courage liquide pour le faire...
Relationships: Elena/Gwaine (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 7





	Noble Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Noble Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306921) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



* * *

**NOBLES INTENTIONS**

* * *

Arthur commanda quatre shots et deux pintes. Quand sa commande arriva, il avala les deux shots, observa la table, en commanda huit autres et en descendit deux autres. La serveuse lui jeta un regard curieux mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant d’hausser un sourcil.

Arthur baissa les yeux sur l’accumulation d’alcool. Il organisa les shots en une ligne parfaitement droite avant de glisser les pintes à chaque extrémité, comme des tours gardant les murs d’un château. Arthur soupira. C’était une très mauvaise ligne de défense face à ce qu’il savait venir.

Merlin était, comme toujours, en retard. Arthur avait passé les dernières vingt minutes à surveiller la porte, quand Merlin apparut finalement. Il secoua son manteau et des gouttes d’eaux brillèrent dans ses cheveux. Il avait l’air échevelé ; ses joues étaient rougies à cause du froid mais il souriait doucement. Il ferma les yeux à l’instant où la chaleur intérieure l’assaillit. Il devait être en train de ronronner de plaisir parce qu’une fille qui passait lui jeta un regard amusé ; Merlin lui offrit un sourire vaguement gêné.

Il repéra finalement Arthur, et la puissance de son sourire atteignit son niveau maximum.

Merlin retira son manteau mais garda son écharpe. Il tira sur les manches de son pull fin jusqu’à ce qu’elles recouvrent ses doigts. Il s’avança vers Arthur, ressemblant un peu à ces mannequins qui faisaient la couverture des magasines pour adolescents et beaucoup à un chiot trempé.

Arthur avala un nouveau shot en pensant qu’il allait tuer Gwaine, ou au moins lui casser la figure. Le bâtard le méritait.

« Je suis désolé, Arthur. » commença Merlin, essoufflé, les yeux écarquillés et incroyablement sérieux. « J’étais coincé au boulot, puis j’ai loupé ma correspondance et ensuite, ce putain de métro s’est _arrêté_ … tu peux y croire… et après j’ai oublié qu’ils avaient fermé le Gray pour des rénovations et j’ai du marché. Je viens juste d’arriver, je suis désolé. Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu attends ? »

Malgré lui, Arthur ne réussit pas à retenir le sourire d’exaspération tendre qui étira ses lèvres.

« Salut, Merlin. Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir, Merlin. Tu ne voudrais pas t’asseoir avant de t’effondrer ? »

Merlin sourit et se laissa tomber sur le siège en face d’Arthur.

« Salut. » dit-il, contrit.

Arthur roula des yeux. Pendant un instant, il oublia presque la raison pour laquelle il était là, totalement subjugué par l’homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Mais quand Merlin baissa les yeux vers l’accumulation de verres qui se trouvait entre eux ; il haussa un sourcil.

« Alors quand tu as dit que tu voulais me dire un truc, est-ce que c’est quelque chose de mauvais, terrible, ou d’un niveau apocalyptique ? »

Arthur brisa son Grand Mur de Scotch d’une main sûre, faisant glisser un shot vers Merlin.

« Pour toi. »  
« Arthur… » souffla Merlin en regardant Arthur avec une expression confuse, sans y toucher.  
« Juste, bois-le. »  
« Qu’est-ce qui est si terrible que tu ne peux pas me le dire tant que je suis sobre ? »

Quand Arthur ne répondit pas. L’expression de Merlin devint brusquement grave et effrayée quand Arthur se contenta de boire.

« Oh seigneur, Arthur, est-ce que quelqu’un est malade ? Est-ce que c’est ton père ? Est-ce qu’il est arrivé quelque chose à Morgane ? »

Merlin écarquilla les yeux en se pencha en avant ; son visage pâlit à une vitesse alarmante.

« Arthur, _tu_ n’es pas malade, n’est-ce pas ? Tu aurais dû m’en parler, bon dieu, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais, j’aurai pu… »  
« _Merlin_. » grogna Arthur en serrant les dents. « Ferme-là et bois ce verre, veux-tu ? »

Marlin continua à l’observa ; il avait l’air trahi et effrayé mais il finit par attraper le verre. Merlin avait l’habitude de rejeter la tête en arrière quand il buvait des shots. Une fois, il avait expliqué à Arthur que c’était le seul moyen qu’il avait trouvé pour ne pas avoir de renvoi. Arthur l’avait taquiné en lui disant qu’il faisait ça pour le show, et il était vrai que c’était dur de ne pas laisser son regard se poser sur la gorge de Merlin, momentanément exposée et vulnérable. Arthur serra le poing sous la table, s’obligeant à détourner le regard.

« Fait. » déclara Merlin en grimaçant alors qu’il reposait le verre avec un tintement. « Maintenant est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce qu’il se passe ? »

Arthur prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tu vas me haïr. » soupira-t-il. « Mais je fais ça pour ton bien. »  
« Oh mon dieu. Arthur, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Morgane lui avait conseillé de ne pas interférer. Elle lui avait dit que les choses ne se passait jamais bien quand une troisième partie était impliquée, que c’était toujours elle qui était blâmée à la fin. Ça ne le concernait pas… il devrait laisser Merlin le découvrir de lui-même, et se contenter d’être là pour lui.

Mais Arthur ne pouvait pas. Il ne supportait pas l’idée que Merlin… qui souriait toujours, qui était toujours agréable, gentil et foutrement naïf… soit tellement heureux et oublieux alors qu’il était trahi de la pire manière qu’il soit. S’il devait subir la colère de Merlin, alors ainsi soit-il. Il refusait de continuait à regardait plus longtemps Merlin être tourné en ridicule.

Il se força à soutenir le regard de Merlin. Il tendit la main par-dessus la table et enroula ses doigts autour de son poignet. Merlin baissa le regard pendant un instant, étonné, et se pencha inconsciemment vers Arthur.

« C’est Gwaine. » déclara Arthur, abattu.   
« Gwaine ? » répéta Merlin avec confusion. « Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? »  
« Il couche avec Elena. » laissa échapper Arthur, ses doigts se resserrant autour du poignet de Merlin. « Celle de la salle de sport. J’y étais l’autre jour et je les ai vu… il aurait dû fermer cette putain de porte. Je suis désolé, Merlin. »

Merlin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ; il avait l’air encore plus confus, si c’était possible. Finalement, il secoua doucement la tête.

« Arthur, je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas où… »

Arthur serra les dents parce que, honnêtement, qu’est-ce qui pouvait être aussi _déroutant_ dans ce qu’il venait de dire ? Est-ce que Merlin était le genre de masochiste qui allait le lui faire répéter.

« Il te trompe, idiot ! » s’exclama Arthur, regrattant immédiatement le ton de sa voix.

Merlin cligna des yeux en se reculant, bouche bée. Son expression, alors qu’il assimilait l’information, était presque comique. Arthur se prépara au pire, ce qui incluait la possibilité qu’une pinte lui soit vidé sur la tête. Il espérait presque que ça arrive parce que si Merlin optait pour s’effondrer devant lui, Arthur n’était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

Merlin laissa échapper un bruit qui fit lever brusquement les yeux à Arthur. Est-ce que c’était un sanglot ? Est-ce qu’il allait…

Merlin était en train de _rire_.

Il commença avec des gloussements à moitié étouffés qu’il essaya désespérément, sans succès, de garder sous contrôle. Un barrage sembla céder et le rire de Merlin éclata, fort et incontrôlable. Tout son corps en tremblait. Il jeta un regard au bataillon de verres sur la table et recommença à rire. Il se laissa aller en arrière, contre son siège, glissant contre le dossier, une main couvrant son estomac.

« Merlin ? » appela Arthur.

Il était inquiet, parce qu’il n’y avait pas assez de temps qui s’était écoulé pour que Merlin perde la tête à cause de cette information… n’est-ce pas ?

« Arthur, espèce de balourd. » haleta Merlin, à bout de souffle. « Je ne sors pas avec Gwaine ; et je ne suis jamais sorti avec lui. Oh mon Dieu, c’est… »

Il éclata de rire à nouveau.

Arthur l’observa, ébahi. Il y avait un drôle de bourdonnement dans ses oreilles ; il n’avait pas tant bu que ça, n’est-ce pas ?

« Tu ne sors pas avec lui ? » répéta-t-il stupidement. « Mais je croyais… »

Merlin secoua la tête, en continuant de glousser. Il se redressa sur son siège et glissa dans le box jusqu’à être assis à côté d’Arthur. Il enroula un bras autour des épaules d’Arthur, en lui souriant.

« Je ne suis jamais sorti avec Gwaine, Arthur. Je te le promets. »  
« Mais… » bafouilla Arthur, en gigotant nerveusement.

La proximité soudaine de Merlin n’aidait pas à calmer sa confusion croissante. En temps normal, il avait besoin de temps pour se préparer aux accès d’affection physique de Merlin. Il avait toujours besoin de temps pour se préparer, pour s’assurer qu’il ne laisserait rien échapper, qu’il ne s’accrocherait pas à Merlin, se laissant aller à sa présence chaleureuse, et qu’il ne s’abandonnerait pas à la tentation de prendre de profondes inspirations et d’enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de Merlin.

Il n’était pas prêt, et Merlin était en train de l’attirer plus près, riant de l’expression sur le visage d’Arthur.

« Tu croyais que tu étais en train de me sauver d’un amant infidèle. » roucoula-t-il. « Aw, Arthur, c’est tellement mignon. Je ne savais pas que tu t’inquiétais autant pour moi. »

Sa confusion et sa frustration se mêlèrent, créant un éclair de colère. Arthur repoussa Merlin.

« Mais vous êtes toujours ensemble ! »  
« On travaille ensemble, Arthur, et on est amis. » répondit Merlin en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. « C’est normal qu’on aime passer du temps ensemble. »  
« Mais… mais il est toujours collé à toi ! »

Merlin haussa les épaules.

« Il est affectueux. Rien de bizarre ; il est comme ça avec tout le monde. »  
« Il… il _t’embrasse_ tout le temps ! »

Merlin eut finalement la décence de rougir, et il baissa les yeux pendant une seconde.

« Pas tout le temps. » marmonna-t-il. « Ça ne veut rien dire. »  
« Comment est-ce que ça peut ne rien vouloir dire ? » demanda Arthur, qui commençait à avoir du mal à articuler.  
« Écoute, Arthur. » soupira Merlin. « Gwaine sait que je ne m’intéresse pas à lui. Je sais qu’il n’est pas intéressé. Je veux dire, Morgane t’embrasse, non ? Et Gwen… »  
« Ouais. » le coupa Arthur. « Mais pas sur les _lèvres_. »

Merlin haussa mollement les épaules, l’air vaguement embarrassé.

« Euh, ouais, je suis d’accord, c’est un peu bizarre… mais franchement, c’est rien. C’est juste comme ça que se comporte Gwaine. »  
« Avec _toi_. C’est comme ça qu’il se comporte avec toi, Merlin. Et avec personne d’autre. »  
« Okay. » acquiesça Merlin en levant les mains au ciel avant de continuer d’un ton plus doux. « C’est comme ça qu’il agit avec moi. Ça ne veut pas dire qu’on sort ensemble, Arthur. Je suis désolé de t’avoir donné la mauvaise impression. Alors il était avec Elena, hein ? »

Arthur acquiesça d’un grognement, faisant sourire Merlin.

« Dieu, merci. Ça fait des semaines qu’il se languit d’elle ; j’ai cru qu’il allait me rendre dingue à force de se morfondre. »

Arthur l’observa prudemment. Il avait la tête qui tournait légèrement, à cause de l’alcool qu’il avait avalé alors qu’il avait l’estomac vide ou bien à cause du soulagement qu’il ressentait.

« Tu n’es pas en train de me mentir pour que je me sente mieux, n’est-ce pas ? Tu vas vraiment bien ? »  
« Tu me connais, Arthur, je ne sais pas mentir. » répondit Merlin en rouant des yeux. « Et oui, je suis vraiment okay avec tout ça. »  
« Même si ça signifie que tu n’auras plus droit à des baisers gratuits ? » demanda Arthur en souriant timidement.

Merlin renifla.

« Je survivrai. » dit-il avec un éclat malicieux dans le regard. « On sait jamais… Elena pourrait trouver ça hot. »

Arthur grogna en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l’épaule.

« Tu es une horrible personne. Je ne sais pas comment tout le monde peut être convaincu que tu es doux et innocent. »  
« Je t’ai eu, n’est-ce pas ? » lâcha Merlin avec un rictus.  
« Je pense que tout est faux. » déclara Arthur avant de descendre un nouveau shot, ayant l’impression qu’il était en train de flotter. « Tu agis comme un parfait homme du monde alors que, tout au fond de toi, tu es timide et… et je ne sais pas… _sensible_ … et Gwaine est juste un cochon sans manières et je… je suis… »  
« Énervé. » termina Merlin en souriant avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, profitant de leur proximité.

« J’ai l’impression d’être un parfait idiot. » admit Arthur en secouant la tête. « Je pensais vraiment que… je te mettais en garde. »  
« Pour ce que ça vaut, j’aurai voulu savoir. Alors merci. » assura Merlin en lui tapotant le genou.

Arthur l’observa, étudiant son profil, jusqu’à ce que Merlin finisse par se tourner vers lui pour croiser son regard.

« Quoi ? »

Arthur se mordit les lèvres. Il tendit la main, sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, et fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Merlin. Ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié pendant un instant. Il ne s’écarta pas.

« Je me soucie de toi, tu sais. » déclara doucement Arthur. « Vraiment, Merlin. »

Merlin le regarda pendant un long moment, son expression douce mais insondable. Finalement, il bougea, se penchant plus près ; son regard braqué sur les lèvres d’Arthur.

« Tu penses quoi, toi, des baisers gratuits, Arthur ? »

Arthur caressa la mâchoire de Merlin, du bout des doigts. Son autre main se posa sur sa taille, l’attirant plus près de lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’avait jamais compris que ça serait aussi simple ? comment est-ce qu’il avait pu l’ignorer ?

« Il faut qu’ils aient du sens. » souffla Arthur, son cœur coincé quelque part dans sa gorge et battant la chamade. « Avec moi, il faut qu’ils… »

Merlin lui offrit un bref sourire mais lumineux.

« Avec toi, ils en auront. »

***

Quelque part, de l’autre côté de la ville, Elena entra dans sa chambre. Elle se figea quand son regard se posa sur Gwaine qui souriait béatement dans son sommeil. 

  



End file.
